Malfunctions of the Heart
by Whitechapelfangirl
Summary: ITV Whitechapel - SLASH - Chandler and Kent trapped in a lift


Title: Malfunctions of the heart

Pairing: Chandler/Kent

Rating: NC-17

Author: Claddagh

Summary: While avoiding Kent for fear of not being able to control himself, technology intervenes.

Disclaimer: Not mine…or are they? No. Really. They're not!

Note: written for the kink meme prompt of Kent and Chandler being trapped in a lift together. I don't think there is a lift in the station in canon, but I have my writers artistic licence, which I choose to invoke now, so use your imagination. I am VERY sorry if there is any horrible grammatical mistakes in this, I am very tired and it is quite late.

* * *

><p>"Miles, can you send Kent down to Buchan, please? Tell him to take the Ashdon file with him and give it to Ed." Chandler requested, barely looking up from the papers in front of him.<p>

Miles paused in his exit from the DI's office, raising one eyebrow and narrowing his eyes. After staring at the blond man for a few seconds, his mind whirling, he shook his head slightly, and walked out of the office, sighing.

It wasn't the order that was odd, the DI frequently gave orders out to his team as was the power of the job. Miles however had noticed a certain pattern in the last few days; Chandler would quite happily go up to the DS, Mansell and Riley directly and ask them to do something, as he'd done that morning. Interestingly, when it came to giving a job to the youngest of their team, Chandler had repeatedly given the message indirectly, going through somebody else. This had been going on for the past week or so, and poor, bewildered Kent, was well aware of it happening. He'd even come to Miles yesterday just to ask him if he'd done anything wrong.

Kent had also confided in the DS that whenever the lad went up to Chandler himself to give an update or a file, the DI made no eye contact with him and gave short monosyllabic answers to his words and questions. One time, two days ago he'd even been practically shooed out of the office entirely, the door almost slamming behind him.

Miles quickly relayed the message to Kent, noticing, with a slight pang of sympathy for the DC, that his blank expression flickered slightly. It was only a blink of his eyes and a small drop in his shoulders, but it was enough to show his wilting feelings towards the DI.

Kent nodded and immediately stood up, retrieving the correct file and, with his posture still slightly slumped, made his way down to Buchan's 'lair' (as it had been dubbed my Miles).

* * *

><p>About 20 minutes later Kent finally shut the door to Buchan's room. He'd tried to just drop the file and make a quick exit, but Buchan being his usual enthusiastic and flamboyant self had took Kent by the arm and showed him his latest murder file find in the archives. The whole time Kent had tried to appear interested, well, no, he WAS interested, he was a detective after all, but they currently had cases that were not two hundred years old and those were his priority.<p>

Kent decided to take the lift, it was over six flights of stairs to the floor of the incident room, and while going down that amount of stairs is no problem, going up them is an entirely different matter. Kent frequently took the lift nowadays, as when he puts a lot of strain on his legs they usually start to ache, and sometimes even a sharp shooting pain begins. He's had to be very careful concerning his legs since the attack.

After pressing the button for the floor of the incident room he stood back and leant against the mirrored walls, sliding both hands into his trouser pockets and closing his eyes. He felt the gentle lurch of the lift as it started to ascend, the gears lightly whirring.

After a few seconds the lift came to a stop. Kent opened his eyes to look at the number indicator above the door. It had stopped midway up to the incident room; someone had obviously called it to this floor. The DC coughed quietly and straightened up slightly, waiting for the doors to slide open and another to join him.

When they did open he was surprised to see Joseph Chandler on the other side, who froze for a split second on seeing the young DC, his eyes widening and muscles tensing. Though quickly his expression morphed into an almost-smile (obviously forced) and he stepped forwards into the lift. Kent felt immediately awkward as Chandler came to stand to his left, knowing that the other man clearly didn't want to be anywhere near him, but for his own good manners he couldn't have just walked away from the lift when he'd seen who was in there.

"Hi sir." the young man offered, shoving his hands even further into his pockets as the lift doors closed, trapping the two men together.

Chandler just inclined his head and gave a quirk of his lips in response.

Kent sighed. He tried again.

"I thought you were in the incident room still, sir." Kent hoped that this would get more than a non verbal or one word answer!

"Dr Llewellyn asked that I come to the morgue. She found skin cells of the killer under the victims fingernails."

"Well that's progress." Kent bit his lip and looked down at the floor. Chandler hadn't looked at him once. He couldn't understand what he'd done, and neither could anyone else, Miles had been just as confused over the DI's behaviour has he was.

Suddenly half way between two floors the lift lurched violently, the mechanics giving a agonising groan of metals grinding against each other. Kent braced himself on the wall as did Chandler.

The lift then stopped completely and the lights flickered out, leaving the two men with only the small emergency lights at the bottom of the walls.

"What-? What's happened?" Kent asked, his eyes shifting around the lift worriedly. Chandler seemed slightly more composed as he strode forward towards the red emergency button and the phone on the wall.

"I don't know. I think the lifts' just broken." He lifted the phone to his ear and pressed the red button.

Kent stood at his shoulder, watching. After a few seconds he could hear the phone being picked up and a male voice answering on the other end.

"Yes hello, it's DI Chandler. Myself and DC Kent are in the lift, in between floors five and 6 and it's just stopped and it's not moving, the lights are out as well…No the doors aren't open, if they were open we wouldn't have a problem!…..No we're fine, but we would like to get back to work soon, so can you please just fix it?….Thank you."

He put the phone down and turned to Kent.

* * *

><p>As Chandler put the phone back into its cradle he was filled with a sense of dread. Not at being stuck in a lift, but being stuck in a lift <em>with<em> Kent!

He knew that everyone had noticed his behaviour towards the young man lately, he'd been avoiding talking to him for about a week now. It had just been easier this way.

The fact of the matter was Joseph Chandler had feelings for Emerson Kent. It hadn't been a clichéd love at first sight, nor had it been anything of an epiphany on Chandler's part. It had developed slowly, as Joe's first impression of Kent had been that he was a nice kid, but he was just that. A kid. Who also happened to be part of a team of rough Whitechapel detectives that had made his life hell for the first few weeks of the ripper investigation. Fair enough Kent hadn't joined in, but Chandler had still felt pretty much alone. No, there were no feelings at that point yet. It happened later.

Over the next few years Chandler had got to know each member of his team much better, he'd grown to like the dark haired DC, and much like everyone else felt a certain need to protect him. This was never more prominent than when he was attacked. Feelings may have started to develop then, though Chandler had been unaware of it at the time.

The moment when Joe first realised the depth of his feelings was when he'd had to walk up to Kent and suspend him. He'd meant what he'd said, Chandler's belief of Kent's betrayal hurt more than any of the others could have (even Miles). That was when he realised that he felt more for the DC than he should.

He'd been able to hide it, quite easily in fact, as the feelings had clearly been there before, he'd just not been aware of them. He didn't change his behaviour at all. Professional at all times.

It had become harder to hide these feelings after his attempted date with Miss Pepper. Miles had been pushing him towards her, but he'd realised that he didn't want her. He wanted Kent.

But he couldn't have Kent.

He was too young for Joe, they worked too close together, he was far too _male_…his list of excuses was endless.

So he'd taken to avoiding Kent, and now he knew exactly what he wanted and how much he wanted it, every time he looked at the young man he could barely stop himself from doing something he'd regret. Speaking to him was worse, his voice was enough to derail Chandler's though processes.

Avoiding him was easier. Except for the look Kent had adopted every time he'd been dismissed or brushed off by the DI. It was so sad that it made Chandler's gut twist painfully. But it was easier this way.

Chandler had to keep telling himself that.

Now he couldn't dismiss Kent, he couldn't send him out of the office on some pointless errand, he couldn't avoid looking at him, not trapped in a box, not trapped in a box with mirrors on three out of four walls. Everywhere he looked he could see him, hear him. God he was even close enough to smell his deodorant.

"They're working on fixing it. We just have to wait." the DI explained to the young man, his chest fluttering slightly as Kent licked his lips and slowly bit the bottom one, in both worry and frustration, a little sigh escaping his lips.

"Oh god. This is why I hate these things!" The young man growled. "I hope they don't take too long." He lent against the wall again and rubbed his hands over his face. Chandler watched the movement with avid fascination. He backed up to the wall furthest away from Kent, in an attempt to put some distance between them.

Kent looked at him strangely as he did this, his eyebrows knitting together in confusion and just a touch of hurt.

A few seconds of silence followed.

"Sir?"

Chandler looked up to see Kent staring down at his own feet, a cautious, almost reluctant expression on his face. He waited for the DC to continue.

"Have- have I done something wrong?" He hurried on before Chandler could answer. "Because it feels like you've been avoiding me. Sir, please don't try to say you haven't, everyone has noticed it." Kent's eyes were still fixed on the floor.

Chandler let out a huff of humourless laughter and shook his head.

"No you haven't done anything wrong."

"Then why the change in your behaviour towards me if I haven't done anything wrong?" At this Kent looked up, his eyes shining in the limited light, his expression clearly angry.

Chandler could feel his resolve weakening, every second he looked at Kent another part of his brain told him that it was a good idea to just follow his instincts.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" the young man demanded, looking at Joe with such a hurt expression in his eyes that finally broke Chandler's last string of self control. All of the months of wanting, of hiding, would be worth it if this next moment went the way Joe wanted it to.

"I've been avoiding you…" Chandler started, taking a step towards Kent. "Because whenever I'm around you I can hardly stop myself from-"

Chandler's heart skipped a beat at the gasp Kent released, weather in fear or shock he didn't know, as his hands closed around the younger man's biceps and slammed him against the mirrored wall, before leaning down and capturing the closed lips with his own in a rough kiss.

The DI didn't even care that Kent was frozen in his arms, he just clasped the surprisingly muscled arms in his hands harder and pressed forward with his lips.

After a few seconds where the young man hadn't even moved a muscle, Chandler's heart dropped south and the fear that he'd made a huge mistake started to creep up his spine. He went to pull away from the kiss slowly, trying to savour every moment of it, when, suddenly, as if his body had only just started working, Kent's hands shot up and grasped either side of Chandler's face, pulling him back into the embrace.

The young man enthusiastically moved his lips against Chandler's, quickly opening his mouth and closing both of his lips around the other man's bottom one, gently sucking on the soft flesh. When he released the DI's lip Kent barely had time to take a breath before he was being pushed back against the wall again, his lips being assaulted by the unexpectedly warm ones of Chandler.

Kent had always imagined Chandler to be cold, like smooth marble, or machine like. He was neither. He was warm, hot even. His skin was warm, his lips were warm, his hands were warm where they were burning into Kent's flesh through the arms of his shirt.

Chandler could feel the small tickle of air across his face, where Kent was breathing out through his nose, the sensation sending shivers up his spine. He pressed the other man harder against the wall the force almost lifting him off his feet. The DC's arms slinked around Chandler's neck and gently threaded through the short hairs at the back of his head.

The two men continued to kiss heatedly, neither wishing to break the embrace. When their tongues gently brushed against each other both men tightened their grip on the other.

A few minutes later Chandler pulled his lips from Kent's, only to trail rough kisses to the side of his lips, across his jaw, then down onto his neck. On the third of fourth kiss he slowly sucked on a small patch of flesh, before suddenly nipping the pale skin, revelling in the surprised gasp that Kent gave, tilting his head, exposing more of his neck to Joe's exploring lips.

After a few more breathless kisses to Kent's neck Joe pulled his head up and reunited their lips pressing his whole body forward into the other man's. They both let out quiet grunts as the pressure of each others' forms allowed them to feel each others arousal against their hip or thigh.

Kent gently bit Chandler's bottom lip, holding the kiss swollen flesh between his teeth for a few seconds, the slight pang of pain sending a jolt of desire through Joe's system, prompting him to release Kent's arms from his iron grip and move them lower, to cup the young man's backside lifting him clean off of the ground.

Emerson took this opportunity to wrap his legs around Joe's hips drawing him close and gasping at the contact.

The sudden change in the weight distribution caused Chandler to stumble back a couple of paces into the centre of the lift, he put out one arm to brace himself against the wall, while the other wrapped around Kent's back, a fistful of white shirt clenched his fingers.

Chandler wanted more than this, the feeling of kissing Kent was making him dizzy, but he wanted more, he wanted to feel the young man's skin, he wanted to feel him tremble under his touch. With that thought one of Chandler's hands (the one that wasn't supporting Kent) slipped in between them, going to the front of the young man's trousers, fumbling with the button in his haste.

When Kent realised what Chandler was trying to do he unlocked his ankles from the small of the DI's back and allowed his legs to slip back to the floor. He wasted no time however before forcefully backing Chandler up into the opposite wall, the DI's body impacting with the mirror making a dull thud.

Emerson efficiently and quickly undid the button of his own trousers before doing the same to Joe's. He breathlessly looked into the others eyes for a few seconds, before slowly dropping to his knees in front of the taller man.

Joe let out a very unmanly sound when Kent placed a few gentle kisses to the head before swallowing as much as he could, applying gentle suction and pressure. He pulled off momentarily to glance up at Joe, almost groaning at the sight of the older man with his mouth half open and his eyes staring directly down at Kent. The DC gave a confident smile before lowering his mouth once again, licking a stripe up the length before continuing as before.

When Joe opened his eyes again he let out a guttural moan at the sight that met his eyes. The mirrors that covered the three walls gave him a view of what Kent was doing from practically every angle, he didn't have to imagine anything, he could see Kent's face and he could see his hands working away. He had to fight the impulse to look in the mirrors, as if he did, it would be over far too soon.

His fingers quickly found their way into the curly mass atop Kent's head, gripping the strands tightly and tugging sharply. It wasn't long before he found himself close to the edge, the mixture of Kent's warm mouth and his slick hands bringing him right to the brink.

"Em-Emerson…I-"

He gasped out the name, and tugged quite hard on the young man's hair, trying to pull him off, but he wouldn't budge and just continued his actions. Joe's eyes didn't leave Kent as he grunted out his completion, spilling inside the young DC's mouth. Afterwards an intense feeling of relaxation come over him, almost every muscle in his body dropping, his legs shaking underneath him.

He closed his eyes for a few seconds, trying to get his breath back, his fingers still gently massaging the young man's scalp, who had gently tucked Joe away and was now self consciously wiping his mouth with the heel of one hand.

With his breath mostly back, Chandler was able to reach down and grab Kent by his upper arms, almost dragging him to a standing position, the young man making a small squeak of surprise at the sudden action. The DI insistently, but gently moved out of the way and pushed Kent up against the wall, facing it, and quickly slotted himself behind the dark haired man, his hand trailing down the flat chest and stomach until he came to the still open flies of the black trousers.

With only a seconds hesitation he slipped his hand inside, his fingers wrapping around the young man's length. Kent's breath caught at that moment and he let his head drop forward until his forehead met the wall, just trying to concentrate on breathing. This movement exposed the back of his neck, all pale and flawless to Chandler, who immediately latched onto the white flesh before him, just as his hand began a steady pace.

Kent's whole back arched and contorted, between pushing back into the sensual bites and kisses on his neck and thrusting into Joe's hand he didn't know where to move. He settled for continuing to rest his head against the mirrored wall while twitching and gasping with every kiss or stroke of those long, precise fingers.

"J-oh god!" Emerson cried as the older man's hand sped up, his thumb grazing the head occasionally. He writhed and wriggled against Joe's body, enjoying the fact that he could feel that Joe was already semi-hard again, pressing against his rear.

With a choked cry Kent threw back his head onto Joe's shoulder (barely missing head butting the other man) and convulsed lightly as his orgasm took over.

Joe watched in adoration as the rolls of pleasure cascaded over Kent's body, causing him to sag boneless against Chandler, who could easily hold most of his weight.

After a few seconds of silence, except for their heavy breathing, Kent began to slowly, almost in a daze straighten his clothes before turning around and leaning against the wall, looking at Chandler through heavy lidded eyes. Both men stared at each other, noticing the flushed cheeks, the sheen of sweat that covered their foreheads, the dilated pupils, the way the shadows played across each others skin.

Both men leaned in simultaneously for a slow, wet kiss, their lips slowly moulding to each other. They were so wrapped up in the kiss that they barely registered the harsh fluorescent lights flickering back to life, though the couple couldn't miss the gentle lurch the lift gave as the gears churned and the whole structure reluctantly resumed it's ascend to the incident room floor.


End file.
